Complete Chaos
by otaku22
Summary: Co-written with Bakura! That's the funniest part if you ask me...what happens when the gang from Fruits basket meets the Yu-gi-oh! characters? i don't even know the pairings so don't ask. go easy since this is my first fanfiction. PG13 for some language.
1. Moving Day

A/N: Hi! Mangafreak here. This is my first fanfic so PAHLEASE go easy on it. I know it's not very good. But I've been reading fanfics for a couple months now, and I felt like a lazy bum not writing anything. So, (drum roll) here is. Hope ya like it! 

Bakura: WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT MY DESK!!???

Mangafreak: (innocently) writing

Bakura: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WRITING AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO WRITE IT AT MY DESK???!!!!

Mangafreak: cause

Bakura: CAUSE WHY???!!!

Mangafreak: will you calm down; I am just writing a story.

Bakura: (growling) in MY room!

Mangafreak: yeah, well that's life. Will you get me some chocolate?

Bakura: What makes you think I'll get you some goddam chocolate?!

Mangafreak: Cause you would be being nice PLEASE!

Bakura: no

Mangafreak: please

Bakura: fine. If you let me write the story with you, I'll get you some stupid chocolate

Mangafreak: Yay!! (hugs Bakura)

Bakura: GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Fruits Basket, or any of the characters. (though I wouldn't mind owning Kyo or Haru!) I do not own fruit loops or cocoa puffs either.

**Complete Chaos**

Chapter 1: Moving Day

"I'm hungry." Joey said.

Everyone: sigh

"What else is new?" Tristan said, bored.

"Well, this morning, I ate some fruit loops, and they got soggy and so I had to get more fruit loops but then, I realized I didn't like fruit loops, so I ate some cocoa puffs." Joey said, always the talker.

Everyone: o0

"I'm hungry."

Everyone: JOEY!!

"There's nothing to do." Said Ryou.

"No kidding!!" Yugi said.

"Too bad Bakura's not here. He's always a source of amusement. At least for a couple minutes." Tea said.

* * *

Bakura: I WANNA BE IN THE STORY!!

Mangafreak: you can't be in the story and write it too.

Bakura: yes I can. (pouts)

Mangafreak: no

Bakura: chocolate?

* * *

"What's that?" Yami looked toward the door.

"It sounds like someone's trying to get in. But the door is locked." Mai said.

"Hey! It's Bakura!" Ryou said, happy to see his darker half.

* * *

Bakura: anything can be accomplished with chocolate. Just remember that.

* * *

"Let me in!!!" wailed a drenched Bakura. "It's fucking pouring out here!"

"Such language, tsk." Ryou said.

"Shut up hikari."

"I'm glad you don't talk to me like that Yami." Yugi sounded relieved.

"I would never do that." Yami reassured him. "But I will do this!" Yami started to tickle Yugi and Yugi started laughing hysterically.

"Hee hee! Power!" Yami giggled.

Everyone but Yugi and Yami: o0

* * *

"Yuki, Kyo get your butts out here this instant!" Shigure shouted into the house. Today was moving day. Shigure had gotten a big paycheck for a book he had recently written and it was now on the top 20 book list. No one knows how this EVER happened. Apparently there were a bunch of other perverts out there that like the perverted novels that Shigure writes. It was almost scary to think about, everyone agreed.

They were moving close to a city in Japan called Domino City. Shigure (and for once everyone agreed with him) thought that they needed a bigger house especially since Haru had moved in with them. Four men and a woman were too many people for their small house. So, they picked a nice big house and started moving in.

"Yuki, Kyo I said NOW!!" Shigure yelled. The two boys emerged, yelling and fighting as usual. No change there.

"If your stuff wasn't lying all over the house, we would be half way there by now, RAT!" Kyo yelled. Yuki ignored his statement. Kyo yelling was just another part of his life, as regular as eating, or going to the bathroom.

"Are you listening to me?" Kyo started.

"Why should I?" Yuki said calmly.

"Aggh!!" Kyo lunged at Yuki, having enough of him.

"Kyo-kun! Please stop!" Tohru shrieked. Kyo looked over at the pretty brunette running over to them. He used to have a very large crush on her, but after they went out for about a week, they found out that living together was too close for a boyfriend and girlfriend to handle. Well, too much for Kyo to handle. Now they were just friends. But Tohru still had a strange power over all the Sohma men. It was just something about her.

* * *

Bakura: that's it!?!?!?

Mangafreak: dingbat, that's only the first chapter.

Bakura: but I only got 2 lines. A measly 11 words!!

Mangafreak: I wasn't even in it.

Bakura: but but but but but

Mangafreak: author or actor take your pick buddy

Bakura: don't call me buddy!!!

Mangafreak: fine you can be in the story.

Bakura: do I get Serenity?

Mangafreak: don't push it

Bakura: Tea?

Mangafreak: you like that sick friendship messed up girl who-

Bakura: hey it's not like I have a lot of options here. Who likes a reincarnation of a 5000-year-old tomb robber?

Mangafreak: ya got a point there ya know

Bakura: oh shut up I want a girl even if it is in a written story

Mangafreak: Yeah, written by you

Bakura: (sigh) it's hopeless isn't it? ISN'T IT?

A/N: ok I know that was a short, random chapter, but hey, what can you do, it's my first story. Remember that when writing reviews. REVIEW!! Even if you didn't like it. I need help here! Do you think Bakura should continue co-authoring w/ me? And don't ask what the romances are gonna be cause even I'm not sure yet!!

****


	2. The Accident

A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I updated this one. I didn't think anyone would actually like this. But I'm having writer's block on my other story so I'll keep going with this.

**Painsys2004 **– thanks and Serenity will definitely be in the here. Don't worry. I think I already know who I'm pairing her with.

**Vapereon13204** – are you from the guild too? I think I recognize your name.

**Faws** – That's something I didn't expect to hear. That my story is funny. I didn't think I was too great in the humor category, but guess not. So that's a big compliment to me. Thank you soo much!

* * *

Bakura: So you finally want to work on this!

Mangafreak: what do you mean I finally want to work on this?! I practically had to drag you to help me!

Bakura: why should I help you anyway?

Mangafreak: Remember, pretty girls.

Bakura: oh yeah. (drools over a swimsuit model on his wall) Hook me up with someone good.

Mangafreak: I won't if you don't help me.

Bakura: what does it look like I'm doing? If I wasn't here, you would forget to do the disclaimer and I would get arrested again.

Mangafreak: again?

Bakura: ......

Mangafreak: On second thought, maybe I don't want to know.

Bakura: the concert wasn't that big and not many people saw me.

Mangafreak: Huh?

Bakura: I mooned the audience after sneaking backstage to some concert a couple years ago.

Mangafreak: I knew I shouldn't have asked. Bad images. (shakes head)

Bakura: let's just get started!

Mangafreak: Fine!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Yu-gi-oh. Don't arrest me.

Bakura: or me!

* * *

**Complete Chaos**

The Unexpected Accident 

"Dammit I'm late!" Seto Kaiba yelled rushing out the door. "Shit." He muttered. The meeting today was especially crucial. Well, that was what he thought about every meeting. The uptight CEO was very much bent on his work and company, if that was all the good to be said about him. He hopped onto his motorcycle and rode away, his mind distracted with the meeting he was rushing too.

* * *

It was the first day of school for the Sohmas and Tohru. It was pretty far from their house so they decided to drive.

"I'll drive." Yuki said, getting into the car.

"I do not trust my life with that rat." Kyo crossed his arms. "Not gonna happen."

"Remember the last time you were behind the wheel? That wasn't a pretty sight." Hatsuharu said. He had moved with them. Not a decision everyone had agreed with, but it had happened nonetheless.

"I'd like to see you drive!" Kyo shot back.

"Why doesn't Tohru drive?" Yuki said calmly. No one seemed to disagree with that except Tohru herself.

"I'm sorry I forgot I have to pick up a few school supplies on the way. I will take my own car." She said. For her birthday, everyone had pitched in to buy her a brand new car. "I do not want to make everyone else late just in case. I'm sorry!" She got into her car and drove away with an apologetic look on her face.

"Great. Now who's gonna drive?" Hatsuharu said.

"I will drive everyone!" Shigure said enthusiastically as he came out of the house.

"NO!!!" Everyone shouted.

"Well fine then." Shigure pouted.

"Why don't I drive?" Hatsuharu offered.

"You don't even have your license!" Yuki reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Hatsuharu said, looking sheepishly at the ground.

"Well if someone doesn't drive, then we'll never get to school." Yuki said, climbing into the driver's seat of the beaten up van that he and Kyo shared. And Hatsuharu when he got his license.

"Hey!" Kyo yelled, refusing to get in until Hatsuharu dragged him.

* * *

Tohru was driving to get her school supplies that she had forgotten to get for herself because she had been to busy taking care of everyone else as usual. She was setting up their new home, and just generally busy with housework. She wanted to get to school on time so she was driving a little faster than normal. Who wants to be late the first day of school? That definitely wouldn't leave a good impression on the teachers. As she was turning into a street where she spied a convenience store, she failed to notice the black motorcycle turning at the same time. Tohru realized her mistake, but it was too late. She crashed into the side of the motorcycle, seeing a long white coat as she hit the man on the bike.

* * *

Bakura: Why aren't I in this chapter?

Mangafreak: How many times do I have to say this: THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU!

Bakura: (utterly confused) it doesn't?

Mangafreak: (starts banging head on the desk)

* * *

A/N: I know there isn't much Yu-gi-oh in this chapter, I guess I should have put this story under Fruits Basket. But that was really where I wanted the chapter to end, so it worked out so there wasn't much Yu-gi-oh.


	3. Ambulances, hospitals, and other pleasan...

* * *

A/N: okay, sorry for the long wait, I suck at writing. So especially on this story, it'll be long in updating because I work on Forbidden Temptations more. Sorry! If people review more, I will change my priorities. And down there, Sam me. That's my name. And don't worry, I'm female. Lol

**Faerie-kittie306 – **all shall be revealed with the motorcycle dude…

**Painsys** – wow you never fail to review one of my stories. Thanks so much. Serenity will definitely be in here. Do not worry! I agree with you she isn't in the show enough! Yay I'm bookmarked! I feel special! And you know what happened to me? I got frozen from neopets like you did. WAH!

**Freakypersononsugarhigh **– lol I gotta say I love your name. I definitely get that way sometimes.

**Dreamcaster555 – **wow, I never thought I could be funny! I'm glad I am!!! (Tee hee)

**Dreamcloud516 – **Yo Drea_mee_! That was spelled wrong on purpose. Lol and yep! I love Furuba!! Hatsuharu is so hot!!!

**Purple-dragon-123** – I'm glad someone likes the Bakura thing. I was gonna stop that, but I didn't want to. I gotta say that's the best part about writing this story.

Sam: (knocks on Bakura's door)…………….. (No answer) YO BAKURA!!…. (No answer)…. (Shrugs) (Walks in) (Hears music and walks into Bakura's bedroom)

Bakura: (dancing to Blue by Eiffel 65) I'm Blue da ba dee da ba die! (Dances)

Sam: ….uh…Bakura?

Bakura: (stops) what are YOU doing here?

Sam: hello! We're gonna work some more on the story! Remember?

Bakura: you could have knocked.

Sam: I did! And why were you dancing?

Bakura: I wasn't.

Sam: oh, my eyes must be deceiving me then. Whatever. I'll let it pass FOR NOW!

Bakura: (glares and turns off music reluctantly) Let's just get to work.

Sam: here are the reviews! (Puts them in front of him)

Bakura: (reads them)

Bakura: so we have to add some more Yu-gi-oh in this chapter.

Sam: yeah I know.

Bakura: and add more of that pretty girl Serenity.

Sam: I know I know!

Bakura: hey don't yell, it's all good.

Sam: yeah and let me guess, you want to be in this too?

Bakura: wow, you are good. Isn't she good? You can read minds!

Sam:…..

Bakura: shall you do the honors or shall I?

Sam: you can

Bakura: ok (rubs hands together)

Disclaimer: WE do not own Yu-gi-oh, or Fruits Basket, the song Blue, or anything. Except our underwear.

Sam: sure you can do it that way too. Works for me…

**Complete Chaos**

Ambulances, hospitals, and other pleasant things 

Meanwhile, at school, the Sohma group was arriving.

"I can't believe the dumb rat drove!" Kyo was still intent on this subject, doing what he did best, yelling and fighting.

"Oh be quiet. I got you there didn't I?" Yuki brushed him aside.

"We have to find the Principal's office, right?" Hatsuharu said.

"I assume so." Yuki said.

"Where is Tohru when you need her?" Hatsuharu mused.

"Well she's not here; we might as well ask someone for help." Yuki replied.

"I wonder if we have to wear damn uniforms again." Kyo grumbled.

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" Hatsuharu said.

* * *

"Hey Yugi!" Joey called, walking with Serenity to school. He ran to catch up with his short friend. "What's goin on?" he asked.

"Nothing Joey, how are you?" Yugi responded.

"Eh, the usual." Joey said, hoisting his backpack higher on his shoulder. "Man this thing kills me." He muttered.

"Hi Serenity!" Yugi said to the brown haired girl who had just caught up to him and Joey.

"Hello Yugi!" Serenity said.

"You seem kinda distracted sis." Joey stated.

"I just have a lot of tests today." Serenity replied, stressing out.

"Bummer." Duke said, walking up. He smiled at Serenity. Serenity smiled, but looked away. She was flattered that Duke liked her, but she just didn't feel the same about him.

* * *

Tohru screamed at the impact, though she wasn't hurt at all. She was thinking more about what had happened to the man she had hit. Once the initial shock was over, she gathered herself up and opened the car door. She crept cautiously over to the other side of her car. There, lying on the ground in the road was a tall man. He was under his crumpled motorcycle but from what Tohru could see, he took her breath away. This was ironic, because he wasn't breathing.

He was perfect, beautiful, lying there. His face was smooth, and his almond brown hair lay askew. His white trench coat enveloped him, swallowing him.

Tohru stood motionless, but then she glanced a red liquid seeping from his brow to his coat, ruining the perfect picture. The sight of the blood snapped her out of her reverie and moved closer him. On his jacket, she glimpsed an emblem of some sort. She made out the letters KC. She wondered what this meant. Tohru tried to haul the motorcycle off him, but she wasn't strong enough.

By now, people were of course crowding around. How could they not notice a crash in the middle of the street? One man stepped out of the crowd to help her with the motorcycle.

"Need some help miss?" he asked politely.

"Yes, thank you." Tohru said shakily. "I'd better call an ambulance." She said, pulling herself somewhat together for the sake of the unconscious man. She flipped up the lid of her pink cell phone that Shigure had insisted on getting her. She rarely used it, but kept it in case of emergency. This seemed to qualify.

She hastily dialed 911 (A/N: is 911 the same in Japan? o.0). When the person on the other end answered right away, Tohru blurted out, "I'm at…um…" she looked around for a street name. "….um…Hokato. And I didn't mean too…I just couldn't see…can you send an ambulance?" Tohru said in a rush.

The lady on the other end said, "Calm down, I'm sending an ambulance right now."

Tohru sighed and hung up. She nervously looked around as she waited for the ambulance, not meeting anyone's eyes from the crowd that had gathered. She realized she should probably take care of her car since it wouldn't drive anywhere until the front of it and headlights were fixed up. She picked up her cell phone again and contacted the tow truck, giving the street and saying that she would get back to them as soon as she could.

Less than five minutes later, the ambulance arrived, with its obnoxious flashing lights and irritating siren.

"Thank goodness!" Tohru clasped her hands and rushed over to the ambulance. "He's over this way…" she said, hurriedly, leading the team over to the crushed man and motorcycle.

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked, worriedly, looking at one of the nurses. (A/N: what do you call ambulance workers? Ambulance workers?)

"I suspect so; he just needs to be cleaned up." He said, gesturing to the other two to pick up the motorcycle. "Doesn't look too bad, just knocked out." He started to pick up the man in the white coat and move him onto the stretcher nearby.

Just then, a police car finally drove up and the officer came out and strode over to Tohru. "Are you alright?" the officer said. When Tohru answered affirmative, he gave her a piece of paper. "You'll need to fill out this accident form, Miss." He handed her a pen.

"Okay." She took it and rummaged in her purse for a pen. Then she realized something. She stopped and looked up at the officer. "Um, is it alright if I go with them?" she gestured towards the ambulance. "I want to make sure he's alright. I'll fill this out and return it as soon as he wakes up." She said, giving the officer her best big eyed look.

The officer looked uncomfortable. "Okay. But this form is very important." He said, seriously.

"I know. I promise I won't forget." Tohru said. "Good-bye!" she said as she hurried over to the ambulance. "Can I please accompany you to the hospital?" she inquired. "I want to make sure there are no hard feelings…" she said, pouting.

"Fine." The workers said. "But you might have to wait for a while before he wakes."

"I don't mind." She said, settling herself onto a bench in the corner of the small room in the ambulance. (A/N: how am I supposed to know what ambulances look like!?)

The rest of the ride was uneventful and when the group got to the hospital, Tohru followed the stretcher. One of the doctors pointed to a hallway. "The waiting room is down that way. We'll let you know when he is ready to see. It shouldn't be long."

"Thank you." Tohru said, and walked into the waiting room. She settled down and made a few calls, one to the tow place about her car, and the other to Hatsuharu's cell phone. He was the only one that actually carried around his cell phone. She didn't want anyone to worry about her and left a short message; just saying not to worry she would see everyone at home. After she had taken care of all needed business, she flipped thru some magazines and finished the book that she had stored in her purse. She was just about to go wandering for someone to ask about the patient, when a doctor came up to her with a tensed expression on her face.

"He's ready to see you."

* * *

Bakura: (stabs his taco with his fork) Impaled.

Sam: Nice. (bites the stabbed taco)

Bakura: HEY!! You ruined my perfect taco!!

Sam: (sticks tongue out)

Bakura: (chases Sam with partially bitten stabbed taco)

Sam: AHH!!

Bakura: MWUHAHA!!

Sam: (running…)

Bakura: (chasing…)

Sam: (running…)

Bakura: (chasing…)

**WE'LL CHECK IN WITH THESE TWO LATER!! **

**

* * *

**

A/N: Longest chapter so far!! Yay!! I must say, writing this story has turned out to be harder than I expected. I don't wanna ruin the pairing, but let's just say its different and is harder than would be expected. Cause I just read a really good story in which on eof them was paired with someone else! Now I can't see them with anyone but that person! That was probably completely confusing, but if you can guess the pairing now, maybe it'll make more sense. Anyway, I really do have an important question to ask. So I'll put it in bold so people actually read it. SEE BELOW!!

**SPECIAL NOTICE: I want to have a little shounen-ai, because there are certain pairings that I've really gotten attached to, and can't see being with anyone else. They won't be major parts of the story, just mentions or something like that. I just wanted to know if you guys minded any shounen-ai, cause I didn't mention any in the story summary. So send me your answers in your review, cause if no one answers, then I'll just put it in. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

* * *

**Back at Bakura's**

Bakura: (yelling and chasing)

Sam: (screaming and running)

Bakura: (yelling and chasing)

Sam: (screaming and running)

Bakura: (falls to the ground)

Sam: (points) HA HA!!

Bakura: (kicks Sam)

Sam: OWIE! (falls to the ground)

* * *

A/N: Review!! 


	4. Unexpected Meetings

A/N: I've gotten so caught up in the Bakura thing that I forgot I'm writing a fic here…. maybe I should just write one w/o the story part! This story doesn't even really have a plot yet…hmm…anyways, I'll shut up and here are review replies! If anyone reads them, which I doubt they do.

**Craze Izumi – **thanks for reviewing and here's your update!

**Dreamcloud516 – **(anime river of tears) WAH! That's the one I wanted to add! They're so kawaii! (Pouts) well since you specifically asked, I won't have them together…but I'm not saying I'll keep out the shounen-ai all together! (Evil grin)

**Painsys** – Yeah I read a Serenity/Bakura…kind of well it was more humor, its on my favorites if ya wanna check it out…And I know what you're going to say: It doesn't have enough Serenity. She's going to be paired with someone BE PATIENT! Yay someone doesn't mind shounen-ai, that's good cause I'm kind of obsessed with it…Don't worry, I won't do lemons, I'm too young! Congrats on getting into the musical, what is it called? I suck at singing. Of course we miss you!

**Blue-0-demon – **thankies and voila! Le update! Tee hee I'm not French, just feeling strange at the moment…

**Lucy – **thanks for both your reviews! And sorry this update isn't faster!

**Dreamcaster555 – **(picks up dreamcaster) Are you okay? Don't hurt yourself there!

**Purple-dragon-123 – **Bakura and me…(sigh) if only, if only…

**Starinthenight – **JELLO!

Dreammistress Jade – Yay! And I decided to only have one or two shounen-ai couplings. Lol yeah, Bakura probably wouldn't like pink hair.

* * *

Sam: (KNOCKS at Bakura's door) 

Bakura: (opens door) well at least you knocked this time.

Sam: (shrugs) Guess what we're doing today? (Excited)

Bakura: uh…writing…?

Sam: beep! Wrong!

Bakura: well then. Enlighten me.

Sam: I'm getting my ears pierced for the second time and you're coming too! (Points)

Bakura: (sarcastically) sounds fun.

Sam: It will be cause I get a free piercing and YOU are getting your ears pierced too!

Bakura: what.

Sam: you heard me! Come on it'll be so much fun!

Bakura: I'm not getting my ears impaled just so for your idea of fun! No way. (Crosses arms)

Sam: (sly grin) Are you afraid?

Bakura: NO! Where the hell did that come from?

Sam: Yep. I can see it. You're positively terrified.

Bakura: I am NOT!

Sam: See, it's okay to be scared. Let's talk about it.

Bakura: GAH!

Sam: Tuesday works for me. We can figure out all your problems.

Bakura: make it STOP!

Sam: (soothingly) (pats Bakura) Do you want a stress ball?

Bakura: (holds head) FINE! And I thought I was the master of torture. Let's just get it over with.

Sam: YAY! (Hugs Bakura)

Bakura: get OFF me!

Sam: let's go!

Bakura: fine, but if I'm doing what you want, we should at least write a chapter of the story first.

Sam: that made no sense, whatever. Fire up the computer.

* * *

Disclaimer: We don't own Fruits Baskets. Or Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

**Complete Chaos**

Unexpected Meetings

Tohru looked behind her at the doctor giving her a weird look like why-would-you-ever-go-in-there. She shrugged and walked into the room, hoping it wouldn't be too hard to apologize to this man.

"Hello?" she said tentatively to the person lying in the bed.

He was sitting up now, his eyes were open and they held an icy stare directed at Tohru's own soft brown ones.

"What do you want? Look I told all you little nurses that I don't need any medication! I have a company to run will you just let me out of here!" He yelled at her.

Tohru moved closer to the bed. "I'm not a nurse. My name is Tohru Honda." She said, holding out her hand.

"So? Who the hell are you then?"

"I'm really sorry-" she looked at the name on his chart by his bed "-Mr. Kaiba…but I'm the one who hit you." She stopped and folded her hands, looking for a reaction.

Kaiba was fuming. He blinked. "Look, I'm not in the greatest mood…so do yourself and me a favor and get out of my sight!"

Tohru wasn't used to being treated this way; everyone in the Sohma family always treated her nicely. She didn't understand it.

"I'm really sorry…" She said again, her voice faltering. "Can I do anything to help?" she asked quietly.

Kaiba glared. "I said get lost!" he said, and made a waving motion with his hand.

Tohru looked down at her feet. "Maybe I could help you at your house? I mean, you won't be able to do much, and you'll have to stay in bed…" she said, persistently. Housekeeping was something she was very good at.

"Look, I don't need any more help; I have all the maids I need."

"You have maids?" Tohru said, incredulously.

"That's beside the point. I don't need help is the point." Kaiba said, crossing his arms.

"Surely there's something I could do!" She said optimistically.

"You don't give up do you?" He said, thru gritted teeth.

"Nope!" said Tohru happily.

Kaiba sighed. "Fine. How about I think about it and give you a call?" He said, thinking, 'yeah, right. As soon as I get this ditz out of the room I never want to talk to her again.'

"Okay!" said Tohru as she scribbled down her cell phone number. "I'll talk to you later!" she said, waving as she walked out the door.

As soon as she was out of the door, Kaiba crumpled up the piece of hello kitty stationary in his unhurt hand and threw it in the garbage can. 'God, that girl gave me such a headache.' He thought, rubbing his forehead.

Tohru, however, was one step ahead of Kaiba. She walked up to the receptionist's counter. "Excuse me," she asked the fat lady behind the counter who was bent over her computer.

"Do you know where Mr. Kaiba lives?"

The toad like lady looked up. "That's confidential information." She said, tilting her nose upward with a superior air.

"I really need to know." Tohru said. "Please?" She gave puppy dog eyes to the lady, but she wasn't affected by Tohru's plea.

"No, it's confidential!" the lady glared at her thru her small beady eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Tohru said, getting an idea. She looked down the hallway. "Oh look! They're giving away free doughnuts!" she exclaimed, looking happily at Mrs. Fatso.

"Oh really?" Mrs. Fatso's face perked up and she waddled off down the hallway.

"They just turned the corner!" Tohru yelled after her as Mrs. Fatso tottered past, her arms outstretched like a baby in a candy store. Tohru stifled a laugh and sat down behind the desk. She typed in a few things, and soon, she had Kaiba's address. She smiled and wrote it down on her hello kitty stationary.

'5007 Dragon Avenue…' she said to herself as she wrote. 'Interesting address…'

She walked out of the hospital, planning to visit Kaiba that weekend to see if he was all right. It was only when she got into the parking lot that she realized she didn't know how she would get home. She didn't know where the hospital was in reference to the new Sohma house. She sighed and sat down on a bench, thinking of what she could possibly do.

* * *

Yuki led the way to the principal's office, where they learned that indeed they had to wear uniforms. 

Kyo grumbled and glared at the principal.

"I'm sorry, but that's the rules Mr. Sohma." The principal said, looking at Kyo's hair disapprovingly. "Is that your normal hair color Mr. Sohma?" He asked.

"Yes it is dammit!" Kyo said, slamming his fist on the desk.

Yuki pulled his hand away. "Not a good way to make an impression, now is it cat?"

Kyo glared at Yuki and lunged at him.

"Boys!" the principal interrupted.

Yuki brushed himself off innocently, while Kyo seethed in the corner.

"There are uniforms in the gym locker room, you should be able to pick out some that fit." (A/N: we don't have uniforms at our school, how DO you get them?) The principal pointed down a hallway.

Hatsuharu got up with a swish of his coat, and Yuki and Kyo followed, Kyo reluctantly.

Once out of the principal's office, Kyo started up again, yelling random things.

"Why do we have to wear stupid uniforms and go to this stupid school?" he complained.

"Oh, be quiet." Said Hatsuharu, who was grinning an odd grin.

"What's so funny?" Kyo grumbled.

Hatsuharu didn't answer, but walked into the gym locker room, which he had found easily, despite his lack of a sense of direction.

"Looks like we have some uniforms to try on." He said with a grin as he rifled thru some of them. "Bleck." He had found an old uniform with some icky looking splotches on it. He threw it aside.

Kyo cringed and tried on a couple uniforms, before finding a few that fit him. He stuffed them into his backpack and loosened the necktie. A cat never likes to be collared.

They were all just about to leave when they heard some noise, as if people were coming into the locker room.

"An den Kaiba has to call me a mutt again! I hate dat guy he's such a rich bastard!" a voice with a thick accent could be heard.

"Joey, you shouldn't get yourself so worked up, you know that's what Kaiba wants. Just ignore him." A small voice sounded.

There were more footsteps. "Hey Joey, Yugi." A smooth voice said.

"Hi Duke!" the boy named Yugi said.

At this point, Hatsuharu checked his schedule the principal had given us. "I guess we'd better go to our class. Hey, we have gym now!" he pointed to all his schedules. We should find out where the gym clothes are." He said, and started to walk out from behind the lockers to the other group of people.

"Hey, where are the gym clothes?" Hatsuharu said, coming out from the row of lockers.

"Hello!" Yugi said. "They're over there-" He pointed to a bin.

"Hey aren't ya new 'round here? Haven't seen ya before." Joey said.

"Yes. My cousins and I just moved here." Hatsuharu said, sifting thru old gym clothes.

"Hi!" Yugi said again. "My name is Yugi Moto and these are my friends Joey Wheeler and Duke Devlin." He pointed to each in turn.

"Hey." Duke said, brushing his hair back.

"I'm Hatsuharu Sohma." He motioned behind the lockers where Yuki and Kyo were squabbling about some random subject. They walked out, dazed.

"This is Yuki, and Kyo." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Hello." Yuki said softly.

Kyo just glared. He walked over to the bin of clothes and threw the gross ones all around the room. He finally found a 'suitable' pair and put them on.

Everyone else stared at him but Yuki.

"Silly cat, why must you make such a mess?" he mock-scolded.

Kyo made a hissing noise and stalked away from them.

Joey burst out laughing. "Are dey always like dat?" he asked Hatsuharu.

"Mostly." Hatsuharu simply said.

"Well gym will be starting soon, maybe you guys could sit with us during lunch! You can meet our other friends!" Yugi suggested happily.

"That sounds nice." Yuki said softly as he slipped into his running shoes. "Speaking of others, I wonder where Miss Honda is?" he thought aloud.

"Who's dat?" Joey asked.

"Tohru is our friend who lives with us." Hatsuharu said. "She said she was taking her car to school, I hope she didn't get lost."

"Tohru's not stupid like you too! Of course she didn't get lost!" Kyo's voice said from behind lockers.

The gym teacher walked in at this time, stopping the potential fight between Yuki and Kyo.

"I see we have some new students - what are your names?" He asked, as the rest of the class began to slowly file in.

After the morning classes, Yuki, Kyo and Hatsuharu joined Yugi and the gang for lunch, where they met Anzu, Serenity and Mai.

Anzu was the one who came running up first. "Hi guys!" she said happily as she came over to the table. When she sat down, she finally noticed Yuki, Hatsuharu and Kyo.

"Who are those people Yugi?" she asked, none too politely.

"Anzu!" He cried.

"What?" she asked, oblivious.

"Never mind. This is Yugi, Hatsuharu and Kyo." He said, gesturing with his hands who each one was.

"Pleased to meet you." Said Yuki politely, though he wasn't really. She seemed too pushy to him.

"Whatever…." Kyo said, looking up at the sky.

Hatsuharu said nothing, but glanced at Anzu.

Next to come up was Serenity, followed by Tristan and Duke who were looking at her longingly, then started a fight over her.

Serenity sighed and sat down next to Joey. "Hi Joey!" she said, hugging her brother.

"How were your tests sis?" Joey asked.

"They were okay." Serenity said, looking down.

"Don't kid yourself ya did great!" he said, slapping her on the back, and going back to shoveling food into his mouth.

Serenity smiled, and then noticed that there were some extra people sitting at the table. "Hi!" she said kindly. "My name is Serenity Wheeler, what's yours?" she asked politely.

Yuki smiled, happy to see that someone he had met so far was nice. "I'm Yuki Sohma and these are my cousins Kyo and Hatsuharu. We just moved to Domino City yesterday." He explained.

Serenity never got to say anything back, as Mai had just made her grand entrance.

"Hello all!" she said, flinging her hair over her shoulder nonchalantly and sitting at the end of the table with her legs crossed. She was just fixing her makeup when she noticed Kyo, Hatsuharu and Yuki. She leaned forward.

"Who's this?" she asked.

Yuki and Hatsuharu sighed at the same time.

"I'm Kyo now go away!" Kyo said, tired of everyone giving introductions for him.

"Touchy huh?" Mai laughed.

Kyo glared.

"Who're you two?" Mai asked Yuki and Hatsuharu.

"Hatsuharu and Yuki Sohma." Serenity said for them, sensing that they were tired of being introduced.

Yuki smiled appreciatively.

"Whatever." Mai said, and went back to polishing her fingernails.

A few minutes later, Joey emitted a strangled yell for what seemed to be apparently no reason.

"What the hell?" Tristan, who was sitting next to him, whirled around. He burst out laughing.

"Not funny!" Joey protested. He had been smelling his yummy chicken finger, and when he went to eat it, he found it was stuck up his nose. "Help!" he pleaded.

"Yuck Joey that is so gross!" Anzu complained.

Mai marched over and pulled it loose with her tweezers from her makeup bag. "Hold still Joey." She commanded and proceeded to pull it out. She flung the snotty chicken finger at Anzu, who screamed and recoiled in her seat. Mai smiled.

"Dunks Mai." Joey said gratefully.

"Hey no problem, you saved my ass at Battle City, I can at least save you from a chicken finger." Mai pushed his head and sauntered back to her seat.

Joey just stared at her in a daze.

"Earth to Joey!" Yugi waved his hand in front of his friends. "We have class soon!" he cleared up his stuff and looked reproachfully at Joey.

"Comin' Yug!" Joey said, and waved to the rest of them before running off to catch up with Yugi.

The rest of the meal passed without much event everyone got along fairly well (excluding Yuki and Kyo of course), and Serenity invited them to sit with their group every day.

"Sounds good." Hatsuharu said.

"Yes, hopefully Miss Honda will be here tomorrow." Yuki said, looking worried.

And with that, they all went their separate ways for the day.

* * *

Sam: Yay we're done! Piercing time! 

Bakura: Damn. I hoped you would forget about that.

Sam: nope. Sorry Mr. you're not getting off the hook. Besides, you'll look great with an earring!

Bakura: yeah. Riiight.

Sam: (drags Bakura out the door)

**At the piercing place**

Sam: (to piercing lady) Hey Tabby. I'm getting my ears pierced again and Bakura here is getting his done too!

Bakura: (glares)

Tabby: Not too talkative that one.

Sam: Well, I wanted to use my free piercing and I kinda forced him. But won't he look great with them?

Tabby: sure. C'mon. Show him it's easy.

Sam: (sits in chair)

Tabby: (pierces Sam's ears)

Sam: (steps down and twirls) See? It's that easy.

Bakura: I'm not scared you psycho.

Sam: Yes, we know all about it. (Pats Bakura)

Bakura: (sighs loudly) Fine. Impale me already.

Tabby: (pierces his ears)

Bakura: (grabs Sam's arm) Holy shit!

Sam: (grins) See?

Bakura: Yeah, fun fun.

Sam: Look in the mirror! (Shoves it in his face)

Bakura: (cocks head) Hey it's not that bad.

Sam: Toldja!

Bakura: It makes me look sexy.

Sam: (laughs)

Bakura: What? It does.

Sam: Okay good. Let's go.

Bakura: you got it.

Sam and Bakura: (start walking out)

Tabby: AWW! You two are such a cute couple!

Bakura: we're not a couple.

Tabby: Denial. Tsk. Bye guys!

Bakura: WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!

Sam: (laughs)

Tabby: Whateva. See ya lata.

Bakura: (growls)

Sam: calm yourself she was just kidding around

Bakura: I'm going home.

Sam: Wait! I have to show you how to disinfect your ears so you won't get infected!

Bakura: I CAN GET INFECTED!

Sam: uh, yeah if you don't clean it!

Bakura: Baka! Why didn't you enlighten me to that little fact?

Sam: I figured you wouldn't have done it then.

Bakura: you bet I wouldn't have. (Groans) Fine.

Sam and Bakura: (go to Bakura's house and disinfect stuff)

* * *

A/N: So there ya go. Longest chapter for this story. So what'd you think? Drop me a review. Even if ya don't like it, let me know what I can change. And should Bakura and Sam (me) be a couple? Of course I'd like that cause he's hot, sexy and funny, but it's up to you. If I do that, then I won't make it anything sappy or whatever. Just a thought. Until next chapter! 


End file.
